Hetalia OC: Jamaica
by BeatleLuver1011
Summary: An original character that's based off of the Caribbean island. Just a little info for people who are reading my stories or just curious about an original character.


**Hello everyone! Here's the description of my OC for Hetalia: Axis Powers. Hope you like her as much as I do! Some of the stuff is mainly history based but some isn't, but it's alright! I apologize to fan girls who like England and America, but it's just a character I created. You can still have your Hetalia man.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Hetalia: Axis Powers…but I do not sadly. But…I do own my character Jamaica! Yay! **

Country Name: Jamaica

Human Name: Valeria Clarke (formerly Kirkland before she separated in 1962)

Age: 22

Height: 5'1

Weight: Mystery

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Skin Color: Caramel Tan

Birthday: August 6, 1962

Blood Type: O

Physical Appearance: Jamaica has an hour glass figure body which emphasizes her voluptuous boob and butt. Her dark brown locks are wavy and fall down to her lower back area. Her eyes are slightly almond shaped but are more circular and are big. They sparkle with happiness when she is in a good mood. She has a button nose, plump lips that look like pink rose petals, a round face, and a smile that can make anyone smile back. But she usually doesn't show a smile because in her country, it is somewhat customary to show a straight, emotionless face. Her features are feminine and delicate which makes her seem like a weak country, but she will fight if she gets provoked. She often wears floral dresses when she is out and about with a flower or colorful beads in her hair. If she's relaxing at home, she usually wears comfy pajamas or cute lingerie when she's in the mood. Her accessories include gold or silver hoop earrings or diamond studs, bangles, a cute watch, sandals that display her manicured toenails, and unique rings that add extra to her French manicured nails. She has a tattoo of a lion's paw on her right boob.

Personality: Jamaica first appears to be cold and a snob at first, but once you get to know her it's another story. She's very kind, helpful, outgoing, smart, and friendly. She loves to socialize amongst the other countries and hang out with them during her free time. She is very creative and loves anything to do with music. No matter if it's playing it on her guitar or dancing to it when she goes clubbing. She loves to help out anyone in need, except if it's a person who's annoying or mean to her. She is usually a peaceful person and hates violence overall, but she will fight if she's provoked. Jamaica has a secret romantic side and it only comes out with the man she loves. Romance is something that she secretly loves and keeps it special in her heart. She loves to have fun and have a good laugh. She is very considerate of other people's feelings and makes sure that everyone is okay. Some of her bad traits are naïve , gullible, short-tempered, a bit ditzy, and can be too cold sometimes. But overall, she is a wonderful country and people love her.

History: Jamaica was first a colony of Spain. That didn't go so well since England kicked him out and officially claim Jamaica as his colony during the mid-late 1600's. Jamaica was still young and naïve at the time; a teenager looking for someone to love her. She instantly fell head over heels for the brash pirate. The two got married shortly after they met and stayed together for a couple of centuries. England was rude and always got into arguments with the Caribbean island and controlled her. He would often hide his true feelings of tender, caring love and replace them with mean, cold-hearted behavior. He was very bossy and aggressive and basically treated her like his servant until the early 1800's. Jamaica was very clueless about his behavior and thought he was being controlling and bossed around was his way of caring. That was all proved wrong one night when England had one too many drinks and started being a bit lovey-dovey with the island. Nine months later, a baby boy was born. His name was Kingston. He soon grew into a wonderful, vast city but is now violent and has "daddy issues" with England in the present. Jamaica felt as if she was missing something in her life, something like freedom. She had never been her own country before and has always followed under someone else's rules. On August6, 1962, she officially became her own country. Or in other words, she got a divorce from England. England was devastated and was heartbroken because Jamaica was his favorite colony and she always will be. In current day Jamaica is enjoying every second of her independence. She does however miss having a man in the house to hold her and love her. She is now with England giving him a second try at their love but she is still going to stay independent.

Likes: shoes, perfume, flowers, reggae music, dancing, playing music, romantic things, jokes, randomness, vintage movies, jewelry, vintage lingerie, playing with her son, hanging out with friends, cooking, shopping, swimming, relaxing, reading, listening to music, watching reality shows, and now dating England.

Dislikes: being controlled, cruelness, violence, bossy people, rude people, perverts, being unloved, being disrespected, being unhappy, any form of abuse, racism, sexism, name-calling, France, annoying people, being ignored, being lonely.

Pets: A lion named Kimba. He represents the Rastafarian movement in Jamaica. He is often used as a comic relief. He smokes weed daily and is usually in "another universe with Jah" as he likes to call it.

House: Jamaica used to live in a shabby, run down shack before England came along and provided her with a beach side estate. Her home is mainly glass and has special windows which no one can see thorough. Her house is with the most modern equipment and updated technology. Her room has a white, four-post bed with a gorgeous view of the sapphire blue sea. She has two closets. One for her regular clothes both formal and casual, and one especially for lingerie collection. In her attic, she keeps her most precious memories from her wedding day to when she became an independent country. She sometimes looks at her wedding dress and remembers the day when she felt the most beautiful.

Relationships: Jamaica is friendly with everyone and everyone does the same. The only person she cannot stand is France because he is a pervert and is constantly trying to get into her panties. She is especially close to Canada, Cuba, America, China, Japan, and especially England. China, to her, is almost a cousin and he visits her at least five times a year. Her and America are good friends and America has a slight crush on her. Canada and her have good ties and she is one of the few people who remembers his name. Despite Cuba not liking how she hangs out with America, they are good friends and she often has ice cream with him. Japan is very close to Jamaica and they are the best of friends. They love each other's cultures and hang out constantly. England feels very bad about his former behavior towards Jamaica during their married years and is now using their second time to make a good impression on her. He often showers her with love, gifts, kisses, and kindness. Jamaica feels flattered by his doings and is proud that he is finally showing his true colors towards her.

**So…basically that's who Jamaica is! She's going to be in quite a few of my Hetalia stories! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**


End file.
